We are One
by MiasoAizen
Summary: Ok, most crossovers mostly focus on the good guys. Well this'll be focusing on your favorite group of bad guys: THE AKATSUKI & ESPADA! If you want to be in the story I have 3 spaces open, so send me the info under forums. I only have 3 spaces! PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY OC MIASO AIZEN! SHE IS MINE AND SO IS TAMASHI NO REITOKO! Thank you Please enjoy
1. Forum

I AM GOING TO ALLOW THE FIRST 3 GIRLS WHO COMMENT ME THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION TO BE IN THE STORY!  
Name:  
Bleach/Naruto?:  
Age:  
Crush:  
Family:  
Akatsuki/Espada?:  
Best Jutsu/Zanpakto?:  
Looks(A picture if possible):  
Personality:  
Friends?:  
Enemies?:  
Special Features:  
Fears:  
Extra:  
How do you want to come into the story?:(kidnapped, found, just comes, ect.)  
THERE IS ONLY 3 AVAILABLE PLACES! IF THE STUFF ABOVE IS NOT GIVEN I WILL NOT ADD YOU! THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy my story!


	2. Me: Miaso Aizen

Name: Miaso Aizen  
Bleach/Naruto?: Bleach  
Age: 1,000 (looks 21)  
Crush: Pain  
Family: Lord Aizen  
Akatsuki/Espada?: Espada  
Best Jutsu/Zanpakto?: Tamashi no Reitoko  
Looks(A picture if possible): Long white hair, one golden eye(left) one blue eye (right). Wears white skinny jeans, a tight fitting white tanktop, and golden sandles  
Personality: Sweet, loving, can be shy at times. When fighting is very accurate and evil. Tends to make her opponent mad before attacking.  
Friends?: All Espada and Akatsuki  
Enemies?: none  
Special Features:  
-Can see people's memories, souls, and minds to use it against them.  
-Can look into one's past, feel their emotions, and see what they're hiding  
Fears: Thunder, Abandonment  
Extra:  
-can be quiet  
-sometimes let's Zanpakto animate  
-Loves music more than anything  
-old captain of squad 11


	3. Meeting Akatsuki

I stood beside my father in the throne room, rocking back and forth on my heels.

Me: "Daddy, what is this other world like?"

Him: (smiles) "Well, it's very beautiful, like Japan a long long time ago. There are a bunch of very strong ninja as well."

Me: "Well, are we sure that these Akatsuki guys are worth the time? Can't we crush Soul Society without them?" I crossed my arms.

Him: "Of course, but we will be helping them capture all the tailed beasts, and in return, they will be helping us. There is nothing wrong with getting a little help, dear."

The Espada filed in, all cleaned and wearing new uniforms. Grimmjow had on his trademark scowl, so I flashstepped over and jumped on his back. "Maybe if you smile, people will stop calling you an ass." He huffed, and I jumped back off with a giggle. He was a big brother to me, like all the Espada were. Hallibel was that awkward step sister, the one you try to avoid, but always end up going to for advice.  
My father opened a special senkaimon that Szayel created linking our world with theirs. He went through, followed by Gin, Tousen, and then me. The Espada shuffled after us, hurriedly.

What could I say? The hideout was beautiful from the outside. We were currently standing infront of a water fall in the middle of a forest. Rocks glistened with the small drops of water, and I stared at gorgeous scene in awe, until a voice caught my attention.

Voice: "You must be Lord Aizen."

I turned to see the man who was talking and got a pleasant surprise. Where there was once no one, there now sat a man. He had orange hair and the strangest eyes, ones you could get caught in. There were so many piercings in his face and earsI lost count when I tried to see just how many. He wore a black cloak with red clouds, so I knew right away he was Akatsuki.

Dad: "Yes." He smirked like always, and I got the familiar chills like always. "Are you Pain?"

Man: (nods)

Pain? That was deffidentally a name. Just looking at him, I got the feeling the name fit well. I stuck close to Gin, just incase something decided to sneak up. This world held many things I didn't know about. God, I hope that this war goes by fast. I snapped out of my thoughts as dad layed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. Let's go meet these ninja."

We walked closer to the waterfall. I watched carefully to see what Pain would do. His hands moved faster than I could track and then he hit his palm on the ground, saying, "Reveal."

Get this, the waterfall opened.

Literally.

The water bended and opened to show us a little passage of stairs leading down into the hideout.

Pain: "Follow me."

After a longish walk, we arrived in a room. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to be considered a gathering light in the hideout where dim, and it looked as if it were only small torches on the wall that provided it. Two people looked up at us. These must be some of the members.I got shivers just from looking at them. Their souls were evil and held too much pain and blood. I cringed.

Pain: "Itachi, Sasori. Go get the others. Tell them to meet in the training room."

The two men where gone to fast for me to see, and we continued on our way down several more twisting halls. Finally we arrived in another room. This one was huge, bigger than my father's throne room! A group of people, 8-10 atleast all snapped heads in our direction and I immediately flinched back. Their dark minds held so many secrets. Their hearts were corrupted and thier souls were splattered with blood.

Pain: "This is Lord Aizen, and his Espada. Let's get to know our new comrades."

One man stood from his place in the corner and I noticed him as one of the guys from the lounge place.

Guy: "I'm Itachi Uchiha, I killed my entire clan save for my brother, and I possess the Sharingan."

A guy standing next to him coughed. He was blue, and had dark blue hair. His teeth were sharp a-

HOLY CRAP HE HAD GILLS!

Dang, he looked weird.

Blue guy: "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. This here is my sword, Samehada. It doesn't cut, it slices you to ribbons!"

He seemed disturbed...

Blond with a pony tail: "My name is Deidara, un. I like blowing things up, un."

Is he going to say that after every single sentence?

Red-Hed: "I'm Sasori. I'm a puppet."

Puppet?

As the introductions went on, I only got more and more confused. They all looked so weird! Even worse than our guys! I sighed and listened as the Espada introduced themselves. Lilly, who tagged along with Starrk, was already beginning to complain, so I knocked her hard on the head.

Me: "Starrk, control your partner."

Starrk: "It's not that easy.."

Lilly: (holding her head) "Ow...ow..."

Deidara chuckled.

Deidara: "Hey! Girl! You're pretty cool, un! What's your name?"

I looked up at him. The rest of the Akatsuki stared at me too, and I smiled a sweet smile.

Me: "I'm Miaso Aizen. My Zanpakto is Tamashi no Reitoko. I am the former captain of squad 11."

Dad layed his hand on my shoulder. "That was atleast 200 years ago, sweetie."

I shrugged. I was still Captain of the bloodiest squad in Soul Society. That was before I could read minds, look into the memories of others,and stare at people's very souls. Once my new powers came about, I just couldn't stand being around the squad anymore.

Pain: "Alright. I expect you all to get along. Lord Aizen, let's go to my office to discuss plans."

Dad: "Sounds good to me. Grimmjow, Nnoitora, no killing. Gin, try not to freak anyone out too much."

Gin: "No promises.~"

Once Aizen and Pain left, the Espada and Akatsuki members began mingling and talking. Immediatlely the guy in the orange mask, Tobi I think, ran over.

Tobi: "Miaso is pretty! Will you be Tobi's friend?!"

For a second I just stared, slightly taken aback.

Me: "O-ok, I'll be you're friend Tobi. And I'm not that pretty."

Tobi: "Yes you are! Tobi thinks you look beautiful! You look nothing like your dad!"

Me: (blush) "Thanks, I think I got my looks from my mom."

Tobi: "Think?"

Me: "I never knew her, she dies around the time I was born. There are no pictures of her and dad, because camera's weren't made yet."

Tobi wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, "OH MIASO THAT IS SO SAD!" I laughed and gently pushed him off. He seemed pretty nice, and crazy. Maybe I finally had the friend I had needed since we left Soul Society. Huh. Cool.

It was going to be a long long trip.


	4. AN

Ok, I have added 2 new characters, which means I only have room for 1 more. Send me your info using the Forum. You can PM me, or leave it in the comments! ^^ Just hurry up and get those in!


	5. New Character: Ace Amethyst

Name: Ace Amethyst

Bleach

Age: Over a hundred, Ace cannot remember his exact age.

Crush: Don't have one.

Family: Don't remember his real family but He considered Espada as his family but he won't hesitate to kill them, he is just that cruel.

Espada

Zanpakto: Murasaki (The command is Iku, it means go.) It is form is a short purple dagger, and it disappeared into his eyes when he entered ressurrection. The ability is only to look to people past to taunt them about it, he can't use it to fight but in ressurrection he is able to pull his enemies into an illusion by looking to them directly in the eyes and there is no way out once you were caught in the illusion unless Ace was out of reiatsu which rarely happened.

Looks: He looks like a 15 years old tall male with atlethic body. His hair is a wild purple and his eyes are onyx while his skin is quite tan.

Personality: Cold and uncaring, rather blunt, cruel and very sarcastic too.

Friends: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Ichimaru Gin (Got along very well with them)

Enemies: Barragan and NNoitra (Just found them simply annoying)

Special Features: The hollow mask in a form of sharp necklace and the hollow hole ion his  
middle chest

Fears: Getting attracted to someone and lost that person

Extra: He is actually wise and he got along with Uchiha Itachi from Akatsuki

How do you want to come into the story? Aizen recruited him.


	6. New Character: Sorano Amaya

Name: Sorano Amaya  
From Naruto and an Akatsuki member.  
She is female and still 12 years old. Her appearance is that of a slender figure with average height and long black hair. Her eyes are really stunning, an electric blue color, the special feature of the Sorano clan. Her skin is really pale, almost as pale as Ulquiorra Schiffer. (I don't have a pitcure of her, sorry.)  
Her entire family are already dead, the Sorano was a quite famous clan from Amegakure and have a good relationship with the Uchiha clan of Konoha, they were obliterated from the war except for the mother of Amaya but she died from illness five years after Amaya was borned and Amaya was the last living Sorano now.  
She was almost died on the street from hunger since her entire family are dead and she had to survive on her own but Konan saved her and she idolized the blue haired woman since then and became an Akatsuki member.  
Understanding is the best word to describe her personality.  
Her best jutsu is the Fuzei no Yugo jutsu, the ability to become one with the air itself.  
Her only fear is to be separated from her current family which is the Akatsuki.  
Her crush is Itachi, Her friends are Kisame and Konan, her enemies are Orochimaru (because he tried to take Itachi's body once) and Danzo (this guy is the main reason of the Sorano clan destruction, he commanded his minions to killed the clan members.)  
An extra info, her first impression when she saw Ulquiorra was like 'Itachi, I thought you only has a brother, you never tell me that you have a twin!'


	7. First mission!

I walked around the hideout, bored to death. So far nothing interesting had happened. I had met another member, Amaya Sorano, after she came back from her mission. She seemed...understanding? That's the only word I can think of to really describe her.  
She was a pretty girl, really. Her hair was a long black color, and her eyes where electric blue. Her skin was pale, almost exactly like Ulquiorra's. I hadn't seen her since a few days ago.

Well speaking of Amaya.

Amaya: (coming from around the corner) "Oh, hey Miaso."

I smiled and waved.

Amaya: "You're friend just arrived. He said his name was...Ace? Yeah, that's it!"

Ace was here? Yay! I dashed past Amaya and sprinted to the main room.

Sure enough in the main room, leaning against the wall, was Ace Amethyst, his purple hair shagging into his eyes. I ran over and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "ACE!" He growled and opened his eyes. Those dark onyx orbs where cold, intimidating, but I liked them.

Ace: "What do you want, Miaso?"

Me: "What? Can't I be excited to see my best friend?"

Ace: "Just because you consider me a friend, doesn't mean I consider you one."

Ace had always been pretty cruel and blunt. The only times he isn't being uncaring, he's being completely sarcastic. But, he was still a close friend, and I cared about him too much to just leave him alone.  
I would have continued to annoy him, but my father had walked in, so I stalked away to the other corner of the room. Dad really didn't like Ace that much. He had made Ace Espada 0, but he didn't trust Ace, none of the Espada did. Only Gin, Ulquiorra, and I really ever hung around him.

Dad: "Good morning Miaso, Ace."

Ace: "Good morning, Lord Aizen."

Me: "Morning, dad."

It had been 3 weeks since we came to Akatsuki. Pain and Dad spent most of the time planning, getting ready for an attack. The Espada spent their time in their rooms, or in the training rooms. I had been left to wonder about aimlessly, searching for something to do. Of course, there was nothing.

Sigh.

Pain: (walks in the room) "Miaso, I need you and Gin Ichimaru to do a mission."

Me: "Hmm? What?"

Pain: "You two will be going to the outskirts of Konoha, meeting with Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. We're going to give Konoha a taste of our new found allies."

Dad: "Miaso, do you think you are up to it? Naruto is the Nine-Tails."

Me: "I'll be fine dad."

Pain: "Ace, you and Amaya are going on a mission with Itachi and Kisame to the Sand Village. I need a few people killed."

Ace: "Whatever."

Gin and I left for Konoha right away, running side by side.

Gin: "What do you think we'll be up against?"

Me: (shrugs) "Who knows? We probably should have observed the Akatsuki members training before we left."

Gin: "Probably."

Well aren't we smart.

We continued on our merry way, following the directions that Itachi had given us. The path just seemed to keep going, and the tree's seemed, in a way, to be getting greener. "My, my. We must be getting closer."

Sure enough, crashing noises where coming from the center of the woods. We carefully made our way through the trees, and came across a field. It was empty, except for 3 stumps of woods, and two men.

One of the had blonde, spiky hair, and wore an orange and black outfit. The other had strange, gravity defying, gray hair, and had a mask covering his mouth. The blonde looked younge, 16 or 17 at the most. The gray haired man seemed much older, in his 30's or maybe even 40's.

Gray-haired man: "Naruto, you need to work more on that Rasengan. It's gotten much better, but it isn't perfect."

Naruto?: "But Kakashi-sensei! I've been working on it since forever!"

I looked to Gin and nodded. There was no doubt these were our targets. My eye's sharpened, getting ready to analyze every breath these guys took. My zanpakto, slung over my back like always, whispered to me.

Tamashi: "Miaso, are you sure you're ready?"

Reitoko: "You haven't had a true fight since you were Captain of squad 11."

Me: (thinking) 'I'm fine guys. Come on.'

With one final breath, Gin and I stepped out into the clearing.

Gin: "Hey there."

(NEW CHARACTERS WILL BE FOCUSED MORE ON IN NEXT CHAPTER!)


	8. NEW AND FINAL CHARACTER!: Hoshi Uchiha

Name: Uchiha Hoshi

Naruto

Age: 20

Crush: Sorano Amaya (The other OC, I hope the owner didn't mind, I found her rather cute.)

Family: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Obito. (And Madara if he is still alive.)

Akatsuki

Best Jutsu: Amaterasu

Looks: A tall, well-muscled man with shaggy black hair and onyx eyes. His skin is pale.

Personality: Cunning is the word to describe his dominant personality. Other than that, he is easy-going, rather laid back, a little bit cocky, and always calm all the time. He is also quite mysterious, like he is planning something, and no one knew what.

Friends: Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi. (From Akatsuki.) Aizen, Gin, Miaso, Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. (From Espada.)

Enemies: Orochimaru, Deidara, and Hidan. (From Naruto) Barragan, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Yammy. (From Bleach.)

Special Features:  
- He could somehow read people mind easily.  
- When people said he was overly confident or even cocky, he will say that it comes along with his power.  
- He is good at spying people.  
- He is very protective of Itachi since Itachi is his family.  
- He always speaks politely no matter what. Yes, he never ever curse even for once in his entire life.

Fears: He feared that he will lose someone important to him someday.

Extra: He knew Itachi's truth.

He came to the story by coming back from a mission.


	9. Haters, stop hating

Ok, no more new characters! It's all over! Congrats to the ones that made it in my story! But I just want to say this-

STOP INSULTING MY WRITING STYLE.

This is the style of writing one of my hero's uses and if I hear one more complaint, or critisism over it, I just might lose it. Think of how you'd feel if I got on your stories and was like, "HEY! TRY THIS WRITING STYLE! IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN THAT CRAP!"

So haters, stop hating. Just. Stop.

Or Jeff will find you.

And you will go to sleep.

For a long time.

Thank you to all the people who are reading this and haven't said snarky comments on it! You're the ones I'm writing for, not these pathetic haters.


End file.
